A Dangerous Game
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Ed's off to another high stakes poker game with the cash he got from the guns. One problem. Kelly won't keep her hands to herself and Ed can't concentrate. When the cash is gone along with the girl, the boys soon realize the game was rigged. Is it wise to go after the cash? Especially with the help of the one who stole it in the first place. Ed/Oc
1. Game Over

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _Game Over  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own: Kelly, Dave, Marcus, Michelle and Bobbie._

**Summary -** _Ed's off to another high stakes poker game with the cash he got from the guns. One problem. Kelly won't keep her hands to herself and Ed can't concentrate. When the cash is gone along with the girl, the boys soon realize the game was rigged. Is it wise to go after the cash? Especially with the help of the one who stole it in the first place._

**A/n -** _My first Lock Stock fic. Woohoo! It's an Eddy/Oc fic, because Ed was awesome._  
_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"No." Soap stared hard at his poker playing friend, hoping he'd realize just how thick he was being.  
"Come on, Soap. We can afford it."  
"No. Do you not remember what happened last time?" Bacon grimaced from beside him, taking a large gulp of his pint. "We lost. We owed half a mill. We stole some weed, wound up with a flat full of dead bodies and nearly got arrested."  
"We won't let that happen this time. We take our money, we play the game and we don't take any loans. We'll be quids in." Ed reasoned.  
"Ed...We are already quids in. Those guns fetched a few bob." Tom added in Soap's defense.  
"Shut up fat boy, you aren't helping." Ed shot back. Bacon chuckled into his glass.  
"Ed. You screw this up and we are fucked. And I mean well and truly fucked. We struck lucky last time and everyone ended up dead."  
"You think I don't know that?" Ed sighed and drained the remainders of his drink. "Bacon, what do you think?"  
"Me?" Bacon shrugged. "I think if it works, it'd be fantastic. But, I can see what Soap means."  
"Tom?" Ed turned to the man in question.  
"Well, as sensible as Soap is...I wouldn't mind a bit more dosh. And I mean...With your card talent, we can't really loose can we?"  
"As long as he doesn't take another dodgy loan." Bacon added.  
"I won't." The three men stared at Soap waiting for his answer. A resounding no or a reluctant yes.  
"For christ sake...You make this go tits up and I will make sure you never get near a pair of tits for the rest of your shitty little life, alright?"  
"Righty-O." Ed smirked and in celebration, headed to the bar for another round.

* * *

"Ready Eddy?" Bacon smiled at his friend as the four of them made their way into the crowded club. Ed shrugged his bag full of cash forwards and hugged it to his chest. They moved toward a guarded door in the far corner of the strobe light lit room.  
"We're here for the game." Ed said.  
"Name?" Grunted the big boned man stood before the door.  
"Eddy."  
"And you lot are?"  
"His mates."  
"Right. You can go in but you stay away from the table during play, alright." The boys nodded and the man pushed the door open and ushered them inside.

The room was dimly lit with a circular table in the centre and a few chairs by the door. On one side of the table was a small bar, on the opposite a large old looking painting. On the far wall was another door. There were five people already inside. Three men and two women.

"Eddy. Nice of you to join us." A man with black slicked back hair nodded in greeting. "Boys, stay in the seats on the edge, alright?" Bacon, Soap and Tom took their seats by the door and engaged themselves in a hushed conversation. "Eddy, this is Michelle. She'll be dealing tonight." A tall brunette woman with a mean mouth nodded to him. "This is Bobbie, he's playing too." Another average looking bloke shook Eddy's hand. "This is Dave and his friend Kelly." Eddy shook Dave, an older looking man's, hand but his eyes were fixed firmly to Kelly. She wasn't looking at him but gazing up at the painting on the the side, Eddy could see her auburn hair that fell in soft waves to the middle of her back, her full lips parted slightly and her slim body that was revealed in her figure hugging outfit. She was wearing a fitted black skirt that stopped just at the bend of her knee, a low cut, black, corset, blouse with a deep red vest beneath and black, suede heels.  
"Kelly, come and say hello." Dave called. Kelly turned with a red lipped smile and moved forward. She slipped her small hand with matching red nails into Ed's and gave a gentle shake.  
"I'm Ed."  
"I heard."  
"Er, oh." Ed mumbled, reddening when he heard three sniggers coming from his friends.  
"Shall we play?" Michelle called.

Ed, Dave, Kelly, Bobbie and the man who Ed had arranged this game through, Marcus, sat around the table. Ed glanced at Kelly who was sat between him and Dave.  
"You playin'?"  
"No. Never quite grasped the concept of poker. I'm just supporting Dave and hopefully picking up a few tricks, should I ever need them." Her voice was soft, as though she only spoke when spoken to. She was sat straight, her back in line with the back of her chair and one leg crossed over the other. Her hands were together in her lap as she watched with a child like curiosity as Michelle dealt the cards and explained the rules.  
A few minutes into the game and Ed started to feel something against his shin. As he took a glance he saw a heeled foot gently rubbing his leg. With a smug smirk, he continued on with the game. A short while later and a gentle hand appeared, rested on his knee. Ed shuffled a little closer to the attractive woman in his chair, his smirk now refusing to leave his face. With every card dealt, Kelly's hand drifted higher and higher up Ed's leg. And with each move she made that felt so right, he made a move in the card game that was oh so very wrong. Eventually, as her hand was just a few millimeters away from landing on Ed's manhood, he stuck with his hand instead of folding and that was the end of the game.  
It took a few seconds for Ed to realize what had happened. The hand on his thigh was gone, along with his money and the game was over.  
"Good game, Eddy." Kelly's lip quirked upwards at the corner, but the smile wasn't full. She pulled on a long, black coat, picked up a black studded handbag and followed Dave out of the room.

"Eddy." Soap started. "Please tell me, that what I'm seeing is a hallucination. Some sick and twisted dream."  
"We lost." Eddy mumbled. He was still sat in his seat at the table as the other players left.  
"Lost." Soap repeated. "What did I fucking say? I said this was a bad idea and I was bloody right wasn't I?"  
"Chill out, mate. I mean...If you think about it we're back to how we were before. Before Ed played against Harry and everything."  
"True. Still, we did have two hundred and fifty thousand quid from those guns."  
As Tom and Soap started to bicker between themselves and Ed sat in a queasy silent trace, Bacon heard a quite beeping from behind him. Turning, a flashing red light, reflecting off one the the glass bottles on the bar, caught his eye. Moving over to it, he soon found a small, hand held camera tucked behind the glasses with a thin black wire leading down behind the bar.  
"Hold on a minute." Bacon picked up the camera and found the display reading 'tape full'. He rewound the tape and played for a few minutes.. "Fuckin' hell."  
"What?" Frowned Tom.  
"This game was rigged."  
"Eh?" Ed spun around in his seat.  
"This camera can see your cards Ed. Not to mention where that girly's hand was." Bacon placed the camera back on the bar and glanced around the room. "Question is, how was, whoever it was, getting the info?"  
"Who won?" Asked Soap.  
"Um...Dave I think."  
Soap moved over to Bacon who pointed to the wire that had been plugged into the camera. Soap followed it where it came out from behind the bar at the bottom of the skirting boards. It went round the edge of the room until it disappeared underneath the door. Inside that room was a small TV monitor on top of a large desk and a microphone.  
"So some prick was in here giving him my cards?" Ed eyes were wide and his nose flared. "So I didn't actually loose by my fault."  
"No." Tom rubbed his temples in distress. "I want my fuckin' money back."  
"What was Dave's full name?" Soap asked.  
Ed shrugged. "Dunno. Just Dave..." He remembered with a small smile the hand on his leg. "Kelly."  
"Eh?"  
"The girl. Kelly. She was with him."  
"So?"  
"So, I wouldn't forget a woman like that. She'd be easier to find, I reckon."  
"Find? Oh for god sake!" Soap grumbled. "This is gonna be another bloody re-run of the last poker game cock-up, isn't it?"  
"Not necessarily." Tom answered. "We find this Kelly girl, we find Dave and our money. Just a quick in and out job."  
"Quick in and out job?" Soap repeated. "Anyone would think you were nipping to the shop for milk!"  
"Chill out." Bacon sighed. "We get lookin' as soon as for this girl, OK?" The boys nodded. "Oh and Ed..."  
"Mm?"  
"No more poker."

* * *

**A/n -** _Kelly's outfit. Just take out the spaces._  
_www .polyvore cgi/ set? id=50338933_

_Let me know what you think so far. (:_


	2. The Chase

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _The Chase  
_**Author** **-** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly Barker._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The next two days passed by the boys without so much as a glimpse of those that had their money. Ed and Bacon had been hitting every venue in town that was known for the illegal events. Be it bare knuckle boxing, dog fights or just the high stake card game, Bacon knew where it was. But still they didn't find Dave or Kelly. They even asked around which in those sort of places is a dangerous thing to do. You just don't ask questions, especially not questions regarding where certain people were. It was just an unwritten rule. Soap and Tom were scouring the streets everyday but came up with less than the others.  
It wasn't until four days later that Soap spotted someone familiar working in a cafe. He couldn't be sure if it was her or not, only really remembering how her backside had looking in her tight skirt. The only one who could be sure was Ed. He went inside, waiting for long enough to be sure he was served by the only other person behind the counter. A middle-aged man with scruffy brown hair. Soap took his coffee to a table far in the back corner of the room and pulled out his phone.  
"Hello?" Ed answered on the third ring.  
"It's Soap. I think I might've found her."  
"Who?"  
"The girl from the game."  
"Where are you?"  
"Chaplin's." Soap recalled the name of the cafe. It took him a second having only been in there once since it opened a year ago.  
"We'll be ten minutes. Make sure she don't go nowhere." Ed hung up on Soap, seemingly in a hurry.

20 minutes later and the three boys stumbled into the cafe, heading straight over to Soap who was glaring at them over the edge of his cup.  
"10 minutes you said. And could you have made a louder entrance. If she recognizes us she'll be off like a shot." He whispered harshly.  
"Shut up." Tom said, turning to glance at the girl behind the counter. With a sigh he turned back to Ed. "You look. I can't remember what she looked like."  
Ed turned, acting as though he were searching for a clock. It was her alright. She looked a heck of alot different to four days ago, but it was definitely her. Her hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head and there was little to no make up on her soft features. Ed had to turn away when she moved out from behind the counter to clear the mess that a customer had just left behind. He could now see she was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a long sleeved striped top and trainers. A blue apron was tied around her middle as she picked up the empty mugs and placed them behind the counter before returning with a damp cloth to wipe the table.  
"That's definitely her." Ed mumbled. He watched her with a mild curiosity as she brought out a box of fizzy pop bottles and bent below the counter to presumably place them into a fridge. "Come on. Let's see if we can have a word."  
The four men moved together to the front of shop. The man there looked over but Tom waved him away. Bacon leant over the surface and managed to reach far enough to poke the girls shoulder. She stood up, staring at each of the boys in turn. A flash of recognition passed through her features but it disappeared as soon as it had shown itself.  
"Can I help?" She asked.  
"We need a word." Soap started. "In private." He added, eying the other man.  
"Um...I get off soon anyway. Let me just get my coat and bag. OK?" The boys nodded and leant on the counter whilst they waited.  
After a few seconds, they heard the distinct sound of a door slamming shut.  
"Oi, mate. When does that girl finish work today?" Bacon asked.  
"Not till five why?"  
"Shit." Bacon barged through the opening in the counter, the others following closely.

Once out of the back door of the shop, they managed to catch a glimpse of the girl just turning out of the corner of the street. They sped after her, calling out to make her stop. As she ran she pulled on a khaki green jacket and roughly shoved a stone washed grey bag over her shoulder. They chased her over a park, jumping over railings, down streets and through crowds until she turned into a small alley way. Tom, being the fastest, dived forward and went crashing into the back of her legs. The both ended up in a heap on the floor as she tried desperately to kick him off but he clung tight until the others caught up. Tom hauled her up by the collar of her jacket and shoved her up against the wall.  
"Alright Kelly, remember us?" He asked.  
"What do you want?" She gasped, trying and failing to push him away.  
"Our money." Ed answered.  
"Eh?"  
"You and your mate Dave rigged the game. You didn't win fair so we want our money back."  
"I haven't got it."  
"Bull. Where is it?" Soap demanded.  
"Dave's got everything, alright. You're not the only ones who got screwed over." Tom released his grip on her and she sagged down slightly, leaning her back on the wall whilst she caught her breath.  
"You better start explainin'." Ed jabbed his finger at her but she swatted it away.  
"I gathered that much." She stood back up and straightened out her clothes. "Dave planned the whole thing since he found out who was playing. The camera would show your cards, cause you were apparently the best player there, to Dave's son Micheal. He told his dad through an ear piece so he knew wether he could beat you or not. I was there as a distraction to make sure you fucked up somewhere along the way."  
"I didn't see his son." Tom frowned.  
"He stayed in the back room all night and left through the side door before we left."  
"Well...Who else got screwed."  
"Me. I was supposed to get a cut of that money but Dave and Micheal gave me a threat and left. I haven't seen them since. Nor do I want to." Kelly stepped past Tom and glanced at the three men. "Sorry...Honestly, I am. I'll, uh...See you."

She walked slowly down the alley, her breathing only just returning to a normal state when Bacon called her back. She stopped but didn't turn.  
"You can help." He added.  
"With what?" She turned to look at the four men over her shoulder.  
"Getting the money back. You should know where we can find him, if you worked with him."  
"But-."  
"No buts. You helped him steal it, you help us get it back."  
Kelly stared at each of the men in turn. "Alright. On one condition."  
"I don't think you're in any position to make conditions, do you." Soap shook his head at the girl.  
"Alright. Find him yourselves." She made to walk off again but Ed grabbed her wrist.  
"What condition?"  
"I need a place to stay. Since you just chased me out of work I don't have one. I was sharing a flat with my boss but he doesn't agree with any sort of criminal activity which he will no doubt presume this was. So technically, it's your fault I'm jobless and homeless...Thanks for that."  
"You can stay with us. Come on." Bacon nodded to Ed before the five of them walked in silence back to Ed and Bacon's place.

* * *

"You can have the spare room, once it's been cleared. For now, you'll be on the sofa." Bacon said. "Don't worry, it's comfy."  
"I don't care if I'm on the floor as long as I'm not on the streets again." Kelly smiled and dropped down onto the sofa.  
"Again?" Tom sat beside her.  
"Uh...Yeah. I slept rough for a few months before Dave found me and took me in."  
"From bad to worse, I take it?" Eddy asked at her displeased expression.  
"Something like that, yeah." Kelly gave a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Anyway, who are you?"  
"Oh. I'm Bacon, this is Tom, Soap and Ed."  
"Bacon and Soap?" Kelly chuckled.  
"Long story."  
"Right."  
An awkward silence hung in the air until Tom decided to break it.  
"It's too late to do anything today. How about, you pick up your stuff from your other flat and bring it here, then we'll go to JD's."  
"JD's?"  
"Ed's dad's bar."  
"Oh. Sounds good." Kelly stood up and headed for the door before turning back. "I'd get all my crap packed and moved faster if I had four strapping young men to help." She winked.  
"Such a charmer." Bacon grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to Chaplin's Cafe.

* * *

"Your boss was a cunt anyway." Ed grumbled as he made himself comfy on Kelly's bed. Her ex-boss had just shouted at the five when they came in through the back door.  
"You get used to him." Kelly mumbled as she started to pile her clothes into her suitcase. "Uh, could one of you go downstairs and get some cardboard boxes? They'll be at the back of the hall." Tom left the room as the others started to nose through her belongings.  
"You don't own much, do you?" Bacon observed.  
"Not really. I move around alot so I made it easier to travel by owning less...Oi!" Kelly threw a pillow at Ed who had moved from the bed and started to look in her drawers. The top one being full of underwear. "Keep your hands off."  
"Ed being a little pervert again?" Tom asked when he came back through with his arms full of folded cardboard boxes.  
"What d'you mean, '_again_'?"  
Tom said nothing but kept a smirk on his face.

Once all of Kelly's belongings had been taken back to Ed and Bacon's they all made their way to JD's for a nice relaxing drunken evening.  
"I'll get the first round." Kelly announced as they each took a stool at the bar. "Seeing as though I made Ed fuck his game up."  
"Fair enough." Soap grinned.  
"Dad!" A man stood behind the bar, looked up. "The lady wants serving." With a frown, JD moved over to stare at the girl.  
"I do hope you aren't getting yourself into something stupid with this lot."  
"Course not. I'm Kelly by the way."  
"JD. What can I get you?"  
"Uh..."  
"The usual dad."  
"And a rum and coke for me, please."  
JD smiled. "You four should take some tips from her. She actually says please."

* * *

**A/n -** _Kelly's outfit. Just take out the spaces._  
_www .polyvore cgi/ set? id=50459867_


	3. The Fuck Up

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _The Fuck Up  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly, Dave and Micheal._

**A/n -** _To naturally morbid, thanks for the review. :D x  
Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Kelly, wake up." Soap shook the girls shoulders.  
"Five more minutes mum." Kelly rolled onto her side as the four men in the room stifled their laughter,  
"Kelly, I ain't your mother. Get up!" When she didn't reply Soap pulled the cushion from under her head and hit her backside with it.  
"Ah! What the hell?"  
"Up! We've got work to do."  
"Soap?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're a right grumpy old git you know that?" Kelly stood up and shuffled off into the bathroom as Tom guffawed at his friends truly grumpy expression.

Once Kelly had washed and changed she sat back down on the sofa between Ed and Tom.  
"We need an address. If you have one." Bacon said from his seat on the coffee table.  
Kelly looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning over Ed to grab her bag. As she rifled through the contents for a notepad and pen, she didn't notice the slight blush and smirk that crossed Ed's face. She scribbled something down, tore out the page and handed it to Bacon.

"Good luck."  
"What do you mean?" Bacon asked as he read and re-read the scrawled address.  
"Good luck getting your money back. Obviously." Kelly replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"You're coming with us."  
Kelly stared at Bacon before cracking up into laughter. She stood and straightened out her tee shirt. "You're funny."  
"I'm serious." He countered.  
"As much as I would love to help, I'm never going anywhere near that psychopath for as long as I live."  
"You're coming." Tom confirmed,  
"I am not."  
"You are." Kelly stared from Soap to Tom to Bacon and then to Ed, who had stayed silent for the whole conversation.  
"Don't look at me. I'm on their side."  
"No way. He'll kill me." Kelly turned on her heel to head for the spare room but with one nod of Tom's head Bacon ran in front of her and lifted her over his shoulder in a fire mans lift.  
"Everyone ready?" He asked, receiving three nods. "Right, let's go then."

Kelly screamed and kicked her way down stairs and into Tom's van but alas, she still ended up between Ed and Soap on the way to Dave's place.  
About 20 minutes into the journey, she started to contemplate what would happen if Dave saw her and thusly, she began to panic.

"Can I wait in the van?" She asked in a quite voice.  
"No. You're the only one who's been to this place and the only one who knows that bloke. We need you." Soap answered.  
"You know Dave keeps a wooden box under his bed?"  
"What for?"  
"Eyes."  
"_Eyes_?" Ed looked startled. He was beginning to think they'd made Kelly go insane.  
"Yeah. He thinks that all the power a person can possess is in their eyes. So he keeps one from every person he kills. In a box under his bed. To absorb the power when he sleeps."  
"Are you feelin' alright, Kelly?" Bacon raised his eyebrows at her ramblings.  
"Alright? Yeah I'm alright Bacon. Just on my way to see a geezer who want one of my eyes. I'm just fine and dandy." She pushed her hair out of her face with a shaking hand. The closer they got the more nervous she became. "I'm only nineteen. I'm too young for this shit. I can't die yet, I haven't done half the thing I wanted to do."  
"Ed, talk to her will you? Calm her down." Tom whispered.  
"Uh..." Ed turned to the girl beside him. "What did you want to do?"  
"All sorts. Get a tattoo, go to Paris and see the Eiffel tower, go and visit me mum, learn to drive... I could go on." She slumped back in her chair. "I'm gonna die a virgin...Fuck." Suddenly four sets of eyes were on Kelly. "What? Tom can you watch the road please? Let's not die before we actually get there, eh?" She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I can't believe it. I'm nineteen for gods sake. I'm not exactly pig ugly...I've got a good body. Haven't I? I've got a good body haven't I Eddy?"  
"A wonderful body."  
"I'm reasonably smart. I could've done so much more with my life and yet I had to fuck up and now I'm-"  
"We're here."  
"Fucking fuck balls." Kelly slumped further down in her seat.  
"Will you relax. We're not going in yet."  
"Why not?"  
"We should wait till the place is empty."  
"It is. They only come here for paperwork or the weekends."  
"Well, let's get in then." Soap turned and pulled a large green bag from behind his seat.  
"Do I want to know what's in there?" Kelly stared wide eyes as Soap started to unzip it.  
"Well, we weren't going to use them. But if there's any truth to your eyeball story, it's better to be safe than sorry don't you think?" Soap held out a small pistol to Kelly.  
"I'm not holding that." She backed up, practically onto Ed's lap.  
"Fine. If we get caught, he can have your eyes."  
"Uh...Alright." Kelly tentatively took the gun from Soap, lying it flat in her hands. "It won't go off will it?"  
"Not unless you pull the trigger." Ed mumbled into her ear as he took another gun from Soap.

Eventually, the five of them were stood outside Dave's house whilst Soap tried to pick the lock.  
"Will you 'urry up?"  
"I'm going as fast as I can, fatty."  
"Fatty?" Kelly frowned as she looked Tom up and down. "He's not fat."  
"Thank you."  
"We're in."  
Soap went in first, followed by Tom and Bacon. Ed gestured for Kelly to go in next but she didn't move.  
"C'mon. You'll be fine, I'm right here." Ed took Kelly's hand that wasn't holding a pistol and gently pulled her in and kicked the door shut.

She clung tight to his hand as they moved silently through the house, looking for any sign of the money.  
"The, er...The safe is in his room." Kelly whispered.  
"What's the combination."  
"658577."  
"Right, us two will go get the money, you three stay here." Bacon and Tom headed off upstairs leaving the others in the kitchen.

"Could do with a clean, in 'ere." Soap commented, running his finger along the counter.  
"They hardly use it." Kelly mumbled back. Still holding tight to Ed's hand she rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth.  
"No. Probably use other people's money to eat out all the time." Soap lent back against the side and looked Ed and Kelly up and down. "So, you had to distract Ed? That was your job?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"What if it didn't work and Ed still won?"  
"Dave would've told me to do whatever it took to get the money." Kelly answered in monotone, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.  
"Whatever it took?" Ed frowned.  
"Yes."  
"Well what does that mean?" Soap asked. He already knew what it meant, he just found it amusing that she felt uncomfortable. He hadn't entirely forgiven her for the rigged game yet.  
"Take Ed back to a hotel and fuck him until he couldn't physically stay awake. Then when he's sleeping, take the money and run." Kelly removed her head from Ed's shoulder and pulled her hand away. She hid her reddening face behind her hair and moved towards the window.  
Ed glared at Soap. "What'd you do that for?" He whispered.  
"I was curious."  
"Bull."

Suddenly, the painfully familiar sound of a front door opening was heard. Soap, Ed and Kelly froze, each staring at each other in stunned silence.  
"Now what?" Ed whispered.  
They listened intently, waiting for a noise to signal what their next move should be.  
"Hang on, Dad." Came a deep voice. "I think there's someone 'ere."  
"You what?" Dave sounded beyond furious.

Kelly tiptoed towards Ed and Soap and pointed at the only door in the room. As quietly as possible, they pulled it open and went inside. They found themselves at the top of a staircase and so they went down.  
"What's that smell?" Soap grimaced.  
"I don't think I want to know." Ed whispered.

They headed further into the cellar, to find that the room had a large plastic sheet hung down the centre, separating it into two rooms. They heard the cellar door swing open and hit against the wall.  
"Hide." Kelly pushed Ed and Soap down behind a stack of boxes and told them not to move. She herself, stood pressed against the wall. Ed could see now just how different she was to the other night, No longer was she the confident, seductive temptress but a young girl, with no job and no real home, in the house of a man who wants her dead and shaking from head to toe with pure fear.

Tom was shoved into the room with such force that he tripped and landed flat on his face. Bacon soon followed, landing beside him. He rolled over onto his back, his eyes falling on Kelly. She shook her head, silently telling him not to say a word.  
"Now, I've asked you once." A tall, lean man entered the room. Micheal. His blue jacket sleeves were rolled up, ready for the imminent fight. "Why the fuck are you in our house."  
"We want our money back. You rigged the game," Bacon answered.  
"Well that's tough shit isn't it, boys?"

Kelly waited for Dave to come through the door but he didn't. She edged along the wall until she was right behind Micheal. She snuck a glance back up the steps and saw that the door was firmly shut. Taking a deep breath, she raised a shaky arm and pressed the barrel of her gun to the nape of Micheal's neck. Using her free hand she lifted the back of his jacket and pulled out the gun the was lodged into his belt. She threw it to Bacon who stood up, also aiming it at the man before him. Ed and Soap emerged from behind the boxes, guns raised high.

Slowly, Micheal turned his head and caught his first glimpse of Kelly. "You." He smirked. "You haven't got the guts to kill me, Kell."  
"That may be so. But there's four men here that I'm fairly sure have." Micheal's smirk disappeared.  
"You've changed, Kelly." He said as Bacon shoved him over to the other side of the room, behind the blue plastic curtain. "What happened to your nice clothes? And your quiet attitude."  
"I was never like that. That's what your bloody dad wanted me to be like."  
"Well, it suited you."  
"I'm a great actress."

Soap found a length of thick rope in the corner of the room and used it to tie Micheal hands and feet.  
"What is that god awful smell." Ed sniffed the air and gagged.  
"Why don't you take a look, pretty boy?" Micheal nodded to a pile of black bags in the far corner.  
Ed made to move over but Kelly stopped him. "Remember what I said about eyes." She whispered. Ed gulped and took a step back.

"Right. Come on." He said. He took Kelly's hand and pulled her back through the plastic sheet and up the stairs followed by the others. He wasn't really sure why but he felt the need to protect her and get her out of this place. As he went to open the door, Kelly once again halted him in the process.  
"Let me." She said, moving in front. She held her gun up in defense and pushed the door open. It was silent in the kitchen which worried her. She gestured for the boys to stay where they were as she took a cautious step forward. The adrenaline she'd felt when pointing the gun at Micheal was slowly ebbing away. Micheal had never bothered her before. It was Dave that set her on edge. Another step forward and she peeked around the back of the door.

"KELLY!" Came Ed's panicked cry.  
Kelly turned just in time to see a thick blade swipe down across the top of her arm. She gasped and staggered back in pain, staring blindly at Dave who was wielding the weapon. In a matter of seconds Ed had dived out of the cellar stairway and onto Dave, knocking the knife from his hands. Ed threw punches at Dave's face until he heard a satisfying crunch from his nose. Tom pulled Ed up and pushed him away.  
The five of them moved out of the kitchen, hurrying to the door. Kelly was clutching her arm, trying not to pass out from the pain.  
"I'm gonna get you Kell! You and your pretty little eyes!" Dave's voice was quiet but to Kelly it was the loudest thing in the world.

They bundled back into Tom's van in silence, Kelly's mind replaying Dave's words over and over. Ed lifted the bottom of his shirt to his mouth and bit down whilst he pulled hard. After a satisfying rip, he tore off a decent strip and pulled Kelly's arm towards him. He wrapped the fabric around the cut and mumbled to her to grit her teeth. She did as she was told whilst he tied the fabric tightly, hoping to stop some of the blood flow.  
"Go to dads, Alan knows how to do stitches and stuff." He tried to keep his voice steady and calm but he knew, just as they all did, that they were well and truly fucked.


	4. And Now It's Just Four

**Title -**_ A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _And Now It's Just Four  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly._

**A/n -** _To naturally morbid and Kaospilot: thanks for the review. :D x  
Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"What did I say? I hope you're not getting yourself into something stupid with this lot. And what happened after one day? You come back with a big gash in your arm." JD was fuming when he came into his stock room to find Alan stitching up a wincing Kelly's arm.  
"I'm fine, honestly." Kelly reassured him, but he wasn't having none of it. He'd already punched Eddy again for getting them into yet another mess. He was starting to think his son was a lost cause. "It was my idea. Don't blame Ed." The six men in the room all raised their eyebrows at her. "What? It was...They wanted their money back so I gave them the address. It's my fault."  
JD sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well, what now?"  
"I think we should lay low for a while." Soap suggested.  
"Soap, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said."

* * *

That evening, everyone was in their own homes, deciding to take a break rather than going for a drink. Kelly sat curled up on the sofa, watching TV. After a short while, Bacon decided he needed sleep and headed off to bed, leaving just Ed and Kelly in the living room.  
"Kell?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Why'd you tell dad it was your idea?"  
"Cause he'd already punched you in the face. You didn't need anything else." She looked over and saw the bruising that was already starting to show on his eye.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, you too."  
"What for?"  
"Calming me down at Dave's."

The two sat in silence for a while before Ed moved off to make them both a cup of tea. When he returned, he sat beside her rather than in the arm chair.  
"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...If Dave finds us."  
"We'll be fine. I promise. How's your arm?"  
"Sore but I don't think I'll have to have it chopped off." She smiled. They continued to watch TV in a comfortable silence until Kelly fell asleep with her head rested against Ed's shoulder. Smiling, He moved to lie down, maneuvering Kelly so she was leant snugly against him with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

* * *

"Morning, my lovers." Bacon's voice cut through Kelly's dreams and she unwillingly opened her eyes.  
"Morning, weirdo." She mumbled. Then whatever she was lay on, shifted beneath her. Startled she pushed herself up and realized she was lying on Ed. She tried to move off of him, but his legs were locked with hers and she ended up falling off the sofa, onto the floor, bringing Ed with her. "Ow." She grumbled.  
"The fuck just 'appened?" Ed's face was squished against the wooden floor. He still had his eyes closed.  
"We fell." Kelly answered with a furious blush spreading across her cheeks. She got up and pushed past a chuckling Bacon.

Whilst she was showering, Bacon sat opposite Ed in an armchair.  
"Well, what did you two get up to, to end up in that position?" He smirked.  
"Nothin'. She fell asleep leant on me so I lay down with her."  
Bacon stared at Ed over the top of his cup of tea. "You got a crush on 'er Ed?"  
"Shut up, you tit."  
"You 'ave, you've gone red!"  
"I 'ave not!"  
"You're a bad liar Ed."  
A soft voice broke their bickering. With identical frowns, the boys moved toward the locked bathroom door. Bacon smiled to himself when he heard Kelly's singing.  
"You could be better than you are." She sang.  
"You could be swingin' on a star!" Ed and Bacon joined in. They heard Kelly's laughter and Ed's smile widened.

"You definitely have got a crush." Bacon whispered. A brief moment of silence passed before Ed dove onto Bacon and the two started rolling around the floor in their brotherly argument.  
A few minutes later the shower stopped but they didn't notice. Kelly emerged from the now steamy bathroom, to find the two fully grown men on the floor. Bacon was pulling Ed's hair and Ed had his fingers in Bacon's mouth pulling his cheek back,  
"How old are you two again?"  
They stopped fighting to stare at the girl who promptly shook her head and wondered into the spare room where all her clothes were. Ed's face flushed a pink colour as his mind swam with dirty thought at the sight of Kelly, dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Bacon snorted at his friend and thus their fight continued.

* * *

Tom and Soap arrived at about eleven in the morning. Together, the five of them emptied the spare room and went to pick up a new mattress and some paint. Unfortunately for Ed though, Bacon had pulled Tom and Soap to one side and told them of Ed's crush. He'd been receiving relentless piss taking all day but now, they decided it was time to leave him alone so he could make a move. Unknown to him, of course.  
Kelly had changed into a pair of striped pajama shorts, a grey vest and a pair of red trainers. She tied her hair up into a messy bun, ready to paint her new room. But when she returned to the living room, she found only Ed.  
"Where are the others?" She frowned, picking up one of the tins of paint.  
"Pub." Ed answered picking up the others. "Looks like we're on our own."

The two started to re-paint the room. Two walls were a plum purple and the other two were a mossy green. They worked with the radio on and it didn't take them that long. After they'd done the first coat, they stopped for a tea break and then carried on with the second coat.  
Ed glanced at Kelly every now and then. Strands of her hair were falling from her bun and tickling the pale skin of her neck. Ed felt a flutter in his stomach and a stirring in his loins but tried his hardest to ignore it.

Kelly, feeling a little bit playful, loaded her roller with green paint and tip toed behind Ed. She rolled from his shoulders, down to his knees. When Ed turned she had the biggest grin on her face and he found that it was infectious. He lifted his purple paint covered brush and swiped it down her face, from cheek to chest.  
The pair engaged in a full on paint war, getting splats of colour on the walls and on the floor. Kelly didn't care. She was having fun and plus the contrasting colours looked good. The splats looked carefree and she liked that,  
Ed grabbed one of Kelly's arms, the one holding the roller, keeping it out of the way whilst he gave her a purple french mustache. Eventually, she managed to give him a green Hitler one.

After a while, the pair were lay beside each other on the floor, panting and covered in paint. Ed now had a purple eye patch and Kelly had 'Ed' written in green across her forehead. Neither of them could remember the last time they'd had that much fun.  
"I think I'm gonna like havin' you live here." Ed commented.  
"Really?" Kelly rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. She absent mindedly tried to pick paint out of the top of Ed's ear.  
"You're fun and you look good too." Ed winked up at the girl and she laughed.  
"Such a charmer."  
"Indeed."

Ed waited for some kind of sign from her but none came. Just because she didn't give him any sign doesn't mean she doesn't want him, does it? He waited, for about a minute before he thought '_fuck it_' and rolled onto his side, mirroring her position.  
"Kelly?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Would you hate me if...Er..."  
"If what?" She frowned.  
"If I were to kiss you?"  
Kelly stared at Ed for a moment. "Are you being serious?"  
"Yes." Another moment of silence passed and Ed started to feel like he'd made the wrong decision.  
"I don't think it'd be a terrible thing. I definitely wouldn't _hate_ you for it."

Ed smiled in relief before leaning forward and softly, cautiously, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but once Kelly had placed one hand on Ed's neck, things soon heated up. He pushed her onto her back and ended up leaning over her, using his arms so not to squash her beneath him. One of her hands stayed on his neck whilst the other rested on his waist, gradually moving down to settle at the top of his jeans, just above his backside.  
However, their moment was short living when they heard the front door slam and Tom's worried voice shout, "They've got Soap."

* * *

**A/n -** _Kelly's outfit for this chapter. Just take out the spaces._  
_www .polyvore cgi/ set? id=51353419_

Also, I'm holding the next chapter prisoner until I get reviews. Muhahaha ;)


	5. Saving Soap

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _Saving Soap  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly, Dave and Micheal._

**A/n -** _To naturally morbid and Kaospilot: thanks for the review. :D x Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The four friends sat in Tom's van, still parked outside Ed's flat. Tom had told of how he, Soap and Bacon had been at the bar for a while and then decided it was dead and were going to head into the town centre. Soap had needed to piss and so they all headed into an alley to do their business. Soap finished first and moved to make sure no coppers came and tried to screw them over for urinating on public property. A few muffled shouts later and Tom managed to catch a glimpse of two men bundling Soap into a van and drive off.  
"Are we even sure it's Dave?" Bacon asked. He'd already said it twice, trying to convince himself it was something much less serious. But two men shoving someone into a vehicle is a pretty serious case.  
"Who else would it be?" Ed retorted.  
"I'll go." Kelly couldn't move. She's only known these boys for a few days but still, she felt the painful loss of a friend just on the horizon if she didn't do something.  
"You bloody will not." Ed stared at the girl as if she'd grown an extra head. "What's wrong with you? Have you just suddenly decided you'd look better without eyes?"  
"If I don't go then they're going to kill him."  
"If you do go they'll kill you."  
"Better me than him."  
"Better no one." Ed fidgeted in his seat. He wanted to be stood, pacing a room in his agitation but he couldn't.  
"Look, boys...It's me or Soap and they're the only options." She shrugged. "You've known me for five minutes and you've known him a life time. I'm making the logical choice for you." She opened the sliding door at her side. "It's been fun, boys." She climbed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ed, Tom and Bacon stared at the seat she had just been occupying in a stunned silence. Ed was the first to react, sliding across the seat, pushing the door open and jumping out. He narrowly avoided a car that sped past him and stared up the road at Kelly's back.  
"Kell!" She didn't turn. "Kelly, don't." He ran forward but so did she.  
"I have to." She shouted without turning before speeding off around the corner.  
Ed stopped and slumped down to sit on the pavement. He let his hot tears fall freely...For Kelly and for Soap. Bacon lifted him up and guided him back to the van. Ed could hear the mumbles of a conversation but couldn't make out the words.  
"You in?" Bacon looked at him.  
"What?"  
"We go in fighting. For Kel and Soap? If we die...Then we die."  
Ed nodded, a new determined front appearing. "Yeah. I'm in."

* * *

Kelly caught a taxi but made them stop two streets away from Dave's house. She needed the few minutes it'd take her walk the rest of the way to clear her head. She was, after all, willingly walking to her death to save someone she barely knew.  
She kept picturing Ed's face and how much she'd miss it. _You're ridiculous_. Her brain brain was saying, but he heart had different words to say. She'd never believed in love at first sight only lust. Lust was present when she met Ed, that much was obvious. Usually when Dave made her feel up a client to get money she felt sick to her stomach but with Ed she felt fine. Normal even. She couldn't look him in the eye though, she felt slightly embarrassed under the circumstances. She thought maybe he'd look at her as a one night thing. Some cheap whore.  
When he and the boys turned up in Chaplin's cafe her mind had divided into two. One half was saying "_It's a second chance to show him you're not so low rate whore_" and the other half was screaming "_Run now before they kill you! You scammed them out of their money!_" She'd gone with the second half only to have the first half come into play regardless.  
In the three days spent with the boys she'd found friendship and love. Ed was sweeter than any man she'd ever met and she held that knowledge close to her heart. The boys were like her brothers that she'd never known and with just that, as her short lived, little family, she was content to die for them.

Soon enough, she was stood in front of Dave's door. With one last deep breath she knocked three times and stood back. Micheal answered, smirking when he saw the visitor. He stood aside to let her in, locking the door behind them.  
"Wondered how long it'd take." He said, circling her like a hawk would fly in circles above it prey.  
"Just, take me to Dave."  
"All in good time, lovely. I want myself some fun first." He pushed Kelly against the wall and ran a hand down her side until it rested on her thigh.  
"Didn't think you were the type." Kelly was surprised by how steady her voice was. "I though you were a bender to be honest."  
"Oh I am...I'm not interested in you in that way." He hooked his fingers into the hem of her jeans and pulled her flush against him. She frowned in confusion before he slammed her back against the wall, the force knocking the wind out of her. She slipped down onto the floor and held a hand to her stomach, trying to get her breath back.  
He aimed a swift kick to her hand and she tried desperately to crawl out of the way. She crawled far enough away to be able to scramble to her feet and bolt into the kitchen. She searched through the drawers until she came across a large carving knife. She grasped it in her hands, brandishing it with her teeth grinding together.  
Micheal held his hands out at his sides, an open invitation. "I said it before Kell. You haven't got the guts."  
"You didn't have one of my friends held captive then." She defended but even she couldn't hide the shaking of her hands. "Where's Dave?"  
"Cellar."

Slowly, Kelly moved toward the cellar door. Micheal stayed put, his smirk never slipping. She shut the cellar door behind her and took a second to regain her nerve. She slipped the knife up her sleeve, letting the sharp tip rest inside her balled up fist.  
"That you, Mike?" Dave's voice came through the foul smelling air.  
Kelly made her way down the steps and into the clear area. Soap had a woven sack over his head and was tied to one of the dining room chairs. Dave was stood behind him, a hack saw in hand.  
"Evening, Kell."  
"You were expecting me." It wasn't a question. She knew he was.  
"I knew you wouldn't let someone die for you."  
"No." She stared at Soap who had lifted his head at the sound of Kelly's voice. "Let him go and you can have me."  
"And if I don't?" Kelly stared. She hadn't thought of that. Dave laughed at her naivety. "Oh deary me, didn't you learn anything from me?"  
"You don't need him. All he wanted was his money, I'm the one who lead them here. I'm the one who gave them the safe code. I'm the one who pointed the gun at Mike."

"Dad?" Kelly jumped at the sound of Micheal's voice. She hadn't even heard him come down the steps. "Dad, I think maybe we should just let them go."  
"You what?" Dave glared at his son. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
"Well...He didn't do anything." Micheal gestured to Soap. "And...Well, she's not going to be any use to us."  
"Not alive at least."  
"Dad...Just, let them go."  
"Shut up Micheal."  
"Dad...If you don't, I'm fucked."  
"What?"

Kelly turned, slowly. As she did, Micheal moved forward and revealed three men pointing guns at his head. One had a large knife in his free hand. They were each wearing ski masks and Kelly silently took a step back, closer to Dave.  
"Let 'em go, or we kill your boy."  
"Oh yeah?" Dave stepped forward. "You kill my boy and I kill your girl." Dave grabbed Kelly and pulled her back against him. He pulled a gun from the back of his belt and pressed the barrell against her temple.  
"Our girl?"  
"Come off it, I know you're here for these two."  
"No. We don't want anyone to die. We've got what we came for." The man nearest the back held up a bag which Kelly recognized as the one holding Ed's money.

She squoze her eyes shut. Why did he have to follow her here? Now they were all fucked. Silence filled the cellar but Kelly couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She reached her left hand out until it rested on Soap's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered to him. He didn't answer.

One gunshot sounded, followed by a thud causing a domino effect of gunshots and thuds of lifeless bodies dropping to the floor. Kelly didn't feel any pain or any means to fall over. She felt Dave fall down hiend her. Her eyes were still glued shut and her hand was still squeezing Soap's shoulder. She felt hands on her shoulders and she flinched.  
"It's me, open your eyes." Ed's voice was soft, a worried tone giving it edge. Kelly opened her eyes to see Ed. She gasped, letting a chocked sob escape her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned the embrace with just as much need.

Tom pulled the bag from Soap's face, grimacing when he saw him. His eye was purple and bruised, his nose seemed to be broke, his lip was cut and blood was pouring from both his nose and his mouth.  
"You've had better beauty days." He said, hoping to ease the situation as Bacon untied his hands.  
"I still look better than you, fatty." Soap mumbled, attempting a smile but wincing when the cut on his lip split further.  
"We gotta get you to the hospital. We'll say you got assaulted."  
Kelly had released Ed from her death grip and was staring around the room. Dave had a bullet hole in his head. Micheal was laying face down in a pool of blood. But more curiously, three men in ski masks were also laying, dead, at the foot of the stairs.  
"Who are they?" She asked. "I thought they were you."  
Ed shrugged. "No idea. They got caught in Dave's crossfire though." Ed glanced down. "You need a doctor too. I don't think Alan can deal with that."  
"With what?"  
"You're leg."  
Kelly looked down and saw that just below her knee, blood was seeping through her jeans. "It doesn't hurt," She frowned.  
"Adrenaline." Bacon shrugged, lifting Soap up from his chair and letting him lean on him for support.  
Kelly tried to step forward, to follow her friends out of the corpse filled room but as soon as she put weight onto her foot, she collapsed to her knees.  
"I'm guessing it's started hurting?" Kelly nodded up at Ed who lifted her easily into his arms. "Jesus Christ, Kelly. Once we've done at the hospital, you're going to eat. Lots and lots. You don't weigh anything."  
"I thought you were dead." She whispered. "I thought Dave killed you." Her tears were still falling and staining her pale cheeks.  
"I'm right here, you tit. Nothing's wrong with me. I promise." Kelly smiled and rest her head on Ed's shoulder.

* * *

In the van, Kelly held on tightly to both Ed and Soap's hands. Finding comfort from the former and hoping to give comfort to the latter.  
"At least it's over now." Bacon commented from the passenger seat.  
That was one thing the group were certain of, as they drove to the hospital. Something they couldn't be certain of, was the effects this day would have on them.


	6. Dreaming

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game  
_**Chapter title -** _Dreaming  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly._

**A/n** **-** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

"Do you know who did it?"  
"Look, I don't want to be rude but you've asked me eight times and I keep giving you the same answer. I haven't got a fucking clue."  
"I have to ask, it's my job."  
"I know, but you only need to ask once...OW, Jesus Christ." Kelly grimaced and gripped tighter to the bed beneath her as the doctor stitched up the side of her calf where a bullet had skimmed.  
"Where were you, at the time?"  
"I don't know. I've told you that as well." Kelly's knuckled were starting to go white. "I went for a walk after I left my boyfriends house. I was upset cause I was leaving him so I wasn't really thinking about where I was going. Next thing I know, I hear some men shouting and then I feel something hit my leg."  
"And the man outside..."  
"He's my friend, I called him when I saw the blood."  
"And he can confirm this?"  
"Yep."  
"Thank you miss Barker."  
"No problem." Kelly sighed once the officer had left. The storied had been planned out in the car. Ed and Kelly would come in together after Tom and Bacon had taken Soap in. Soap would say they'd been out and he'd been assaulted, Tom and Soap were passers by that were nice enough to stop and help. Kelly was only hoping the stories would stick and that there was nothing to link them back to Dave and the bloody mess that was there.

When Kelly was patched up, she and Ed headed home in a taxi, so no one saw them with Soap and the boys. They knew they'd be longer at the hospital and so when they got home, Kelly decided she wanted to make the most of their time alone together.  
"I need a shower." She yawned in the taxi.  
"You can have one when we get back." Ed's arm was wrapped protectively around Kelly's waist.  
"I can't be bothered. I'm going to go to bed. I'll have one in the morning."  
"Fair enough."  
"Ed?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you come with me?"  
Ed frowned. "Where?" The taxi stopped outside the block of flats and Ed payed the driver. He helped Kelly out and got her crutches for her.

When she realized she couldn't actually manage the stairs on crutches, and that the lift was broke, she climbed onto Ed's back and let him carry her. Once inside the flat, Ed locked the door and Kelly slowly made her way to her room. Ed followed, making sure she was comfortable but found her staring from her bed, to the metal poles that were helping her keep the weight off her leg.  
"How am I supposed to do this?" She mumbled. She tried sitting down as she usually would, but her arms stuck out at an angle and the crutches dug in.  
"Come 'ere." Ed said with a smile. He moved forward and took one crutch away, holding onto her hand. He took the other and lowered her back so she was sitting.  
"Well, that was obvious." Kelly chuckled. She patted the mattress beside her and Ed sat down.

It was silent for a moment, as Kelly leant her head to rest it on Ed's shoulder. Remembering their first meeting she placed her hand on his knee and then slowly moved it up to his thigh. Ed smiled and turned his head to press a kiss to her temple. She lifted her head and smiled once before pushing him onto his back and moving to straddle his waist, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg. She leant down, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and jawline as she unbuttoned his shirt. His hands ran up and down her back until he eventually pulled her tee shirt up an over her head and dropped it to the floor. Ed's shirt and trousers and Kelly jeans soon followed and Ed was positioned above her, eyes taking in her half naked form. Her underwear seemed like another obstacle to him, as did his and soon, they were gone and the pair were panting and sweating, tangled in each other, reveling in their small moment of ecstasy.

* * *

"Kelly..." Ed shifted in his sleeps, his arms locking around Kelly's waist and bringing her closer to him.  
"What?" She groaned, trying to roll onto her side to face him.  
"Kelly they won't hurt you."  
"Ed, what are you on about?"  
"Get Soap and run."  
Kelly twisted as far as she could only to find Ed was fast asleep and mumbling into her shoulder. She smiled a little and was about to g back to sleep herself but he started screaming, right into her ear hole.  
"ED! Ed, wake up!" Kelly managed to pull his arms apart and started shaking him. He startled himself awake, and sat wide eyed and panting, staring at Kelly. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Before Ed could answer there was a pounding on the bedroom door.  
"Kell? Ed? What's happening?" Bacon shouted.  
"It's alright, mate. Bad dream." Ed called back.  
"Bloody 'ell. You gave us a heart attack." Tom muttered and the new couple listened to their friends return to bed.

"Are you OK?" Kelly ran her fingers through Ed's hair, making him smile.  
"Yeah. Just dreamt that Dave had got to you and..."  
"And?"  
"Well...You couldn't see too well after wards."  
Kelly grimaced as she lay back down with Ed. "Well...He's dead now. We're fine."  
"Yeah...We are." Ed nodded but he couldn't shake the image of Kelly with empty eye sockets from his head.


	7. Over

**Title -** _A Dangerous Game_  
**Chapter title -** _Over_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Action/Drama  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Kelly._

**A/n -** _To Kaospilot: Thanks for the review, lovely. (:_  
_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

It had been two weeks since the accident at Dave's house and the five friends found themselves in holding cells, being questioned repeatedly on the happenings of the day. They'd been drinking at Jd's in the late afternoon when three police officers turned up and took them to the station for questioning. From the start, in the back of the van, they all agreed to tell the truth. Honesty is the best policy after all, isn't it?

"So...Miss Barker...Tell me from the very beginning what happened before and on the day Mr. Hunter died. How did you come to be living with your new friends?" Kelly took a deep breath, tired from already having told this story to two other officers. "A few days before, Dave hosted a poker game. High stakes, you know the type. I'd played before. Well...Dave played and he always found out before the games who was the best player. I sat beside whoever it was and tried to distract them into messing up their hand."  
"Distract them how?"  
"Cleavage, flash a bit of thigh. A hand on the leg...You know?" The officer nodded and gestured for Kelly to continue. "Well, Ed was the best in this game so I was distracting him whilst Dave's son Micheal was in a hidden back room feeding Ed's cards to Dave through an earpiece."  
"How did he see Ed's cards?"  
"We set up a camera directly behind Ed's seat that was linked to a TV in Micheal's room...We took the money and left as soon as we could. After that I was supposed to get a cut of the money. But Dave said if I so much as touched one note I'd be blinder than a bat before I could say poker face."  
"You believed the threat?"  
"You found the eyeless corpses rotting in his cellar?"  
"Alright. Carry on."  
"I left straight away. I managed to get a job at Chaplin's cafe and a flat share with my boss. Three days after the poker game, Ed and the boys turned up in the cafe asking for a word. Obviously they were after their money. I said I was going to get my bag and ran from the cafe. They followed though and caught up with me in an alley not far. I told them what happened and then agreed to help them get their money back if they gave me a place to stay."  
"You were living with your boss, you said."  
"I was. But he hates anything unlawful and being chased from work by four men isn't exactly the most unsuspicious thing in the world is it. I'm unemployed but I live with Ed and Bacon now. Anyway...We headed to Dave's the next day."  
"Armed?"  
"Yes."  
"Where did you get the guns?"  
"I don't know...Soap had them. Where they're from I've no idea." Kelly shrugged. "We went in, Bacon and Tom went upstairs to get the bag from the safe...I told them the combination...Ed, Soap and I waited in the kitchen. But then Micheal and Dave came home. We went and hid in the cellar. Micheal brought Bacon and Tom down and I pointed a gun at him. I had no intention of pulling the trigger. I don't think I could've if I wanted to. But with the five of us pointing guns, we looked mean and so managed to tie his hands and leave. Only Dave sliced my arm with a knife at the top of the cellar stair. Ed jumped on him and hit him a few times and then we left."  
"And then?"  
Kelly took a sip of the small polystyrene cup of water she'd been given. "The next day Ed and I were painting my new bedroom whilst the others went out. Only Tom and Bacon came back and said Soap had been taken. We sat in Tom's van and I said I'd go and try and get him back. I'd rather they killed me than Soap."  
"Why?"  
Kelly stalled. That was a question she hadn't been asked yet and she wasn't prepared for it. "I...I don't know. The boys have know Soap for ever and they'd only known me a few days. I came to care for 'em over those few days and didn't want to see them loose Soap." The officer nodded. "I left and got a taxi to just around the corner from Dave's house. I wanted to walk for a few minutes to clear my head. When I got there Micheal hit me but I got into the kitchen and pulled a knife on him. He stayed there when I went into the cellar. I hid the knife from Dave. Didn't take long to realize it was pointless anyway. Dave didn't care if he killed me or Soap or both. He didn't like being double crossed. Then Micheal came down saying he should let us go. I turned around and saw three blokes in ski-masks with guns and the bag of Ed's money. They threatened to kill Micheal so Dave threatened to kill me thinking it was Ed. I thought it was Ed too. I closed my eyes and just listened to the gun shots. Next thing I knew Ed was shaking my shoulders and telling me I needed to get to hospital. I didn't even realize I'd been shot."  
"Thank you. We know the rest Miss Barker."  
"Wait...The three men. Who were they?"  
"Old clients of Dave's that he ripped off, it seems."

Kelly was taken back to her cell which was separate to the boys. The only other person with her young teenage girl who was passed out on the only bed. She looked like she'd been drinking on the park with her friends. She sat on the floor, and rested her head on the wall behind her, closing her eyes. She thought about the one night of passion she'd had with Ed. It wasn't planned and it wasn't how she'd pictured it but it was her first time and it was perfect. Now though, she was planning. If they got out of this ungodly mess, she was going to repeat the night, but exact it to how she'd always thought it would be. She thought of the women you saw in magazines all the time, with the sultry poses and shining confidence. She was going to be like them and she was going to give him the time of his life.

* * *

"Barker." Kelly followed one officer to another room with the officer who had questioned her that morning. She sat down and waited for her sentence to be passed. "We need to work together." The officer said. "Kelly...Can I call you Kelly?"  
"Sure. What do I call you?"  
"Call me Jim."  
"OK."  
"You could be facing a charge for aiding, whilst you were living with Dave...Possession of a dangerous weapon and breaking and entering. Now...We are willing to drop these charges."  
"In return for?"  
"We know Dave smuggled alot of drugs into the country and sold them all over the place. We know you know where he keeps his documents and you knows names and numbers."  
"So, I give you the document and some names and numbers and I go free?"  
"Exactly."  
"What about the boys?"  
"Them too."  
Kelly glanced at the tape recorder beside her. "That recording this?"  
"Yes."  
"So this is all kosher then?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. His document are hidden in the house. I'll get them. And I can give you a list of names and numbers of people Dave used most often."  
"We'll arrange for an officer to take you to the house."

* * *

"Where is she?" Ed paced across the living room. "He said we were all free, so where is she?"  
"Will you sit down. She'll be fine, Ed." Soap pulled his friend into a seat.

A few moment later and there was a soft knock on the door. Ed jumped up and ripped it open, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw Kelly and an officer on the doorstep.  
"Stay out of trouble, alright?" The officer nodded and left down the steps.  
Ed wrapped his arms around Kelly, squeezing the air out of her. "You took your time." He mumbled.  
"Can't...Breathe."  
"Sorry." Ed let her go and pulled her into the flat.  
"I had to give all the names of people Dave worked with and their numbers. Then I was taken to Dave's to get all his documents regarding his drug smuggling business." Kelly explained her lateness and she plopped down onto the sofa beside Bacon.  
"Is that really it then? Every things over, done with?"  
"Yes...Well, there is one other thing."  
Ed sat on the coffee table, staring at Kelly. "What?" Kelly lifted a bag from her shoulders and handed it to Ed. He unzipped it with a frown and when he saw the contents, his eyes bulged. "But-"  
Kelly chuckled. "They don't have a clue how your got that and because they have info and some very dangerous and wanted drug pushers they seemed to think you should have it back."  
"Have what back?" Tom snatched the bag from Ed. "Fuckin' hell. Is that everything?"  
"Unless Dave took any out."  
Tom emptied the wads of cash out of the bag and immediately sat cross legged on the floor to start counting.

"So why'd you think the copper was so lenient with us?" Ed asked as he, Kelly, Soap and Bacon moved into the kitchen, leaving Tom to it.  
"Well..." Kelly shifted her gaze to a chipped floor tile. "He knew me."  
"How?"  
"He plays poker too."  
Ed's face fell. "You didn't?"  
"No!" Kelly slapped his arm. "As you well know I was a virgin when I met you."  
"Was?" Soap raised his eyebrows, glancing at Bacon. At Ed and Kelly's reddening cheeks, they burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Shut up." Kelly pouted but she couldn't fight the smile that graced her lips. Even Ed started laughing.

* * *

Later that evening the five friends sat around a table in Jd's, drinking and laughing, celebrating the change in events.  
"What are you all going to do with you money then?" Kelly asked. They all looked blank until Soap spoke.  
"I think I might open up a restaurant."  
"You cook?" Kelly frowned. Soap nodded. "Well, if you need an understudy, I got straight A's in my cookery course at college."  
"You went to college?" Bacon raised an eyebrow.  
"You sound shocked."  
"You didn't seem the type."

As the evening wore on the boys spent their time finding out new things about Kelly, having realized they didn't know anything about her.  
"So what about your family? You said you were on the streets before you met Dave...How come?"  
"I don't really have a family anymore." She spoke as she picked the label of her beer bottle. "My dad died when I was nine." Kelly felt like she could openly talk about her past to the four men and not be judged.  
"Sorry."  
"S'alright. We weren't close. My mum got married a year later. Only my step dad, Paul, was an arse. He never bothered with me, he acted like I didn't exist but he'd go out in the morning to work printing papers, then he'd come home and eat, then he'd be out again and come back late wasted to beat on my mum. He sent me to a boarding school when I was 11 and every time I came home mum had a new injury. When I was 13 I ran away from school and stayed with an aunt. I stayed there permanently and only spoke to my mum over the phone. I went back to public school and when I was sixteen I went back home to see my mum only to find I had three step brothers...She'd never even mentioned the. Three kids over three years. Thing is they all looked like mum but only one of them looked like Paul. Mum wouldn't speak to me properly whilst Paul was around and he wouldn't leave us alone. It wasn't until a year later, I was seventeen and in my first year of college that I got a call to say my mum was in a hospital and Paul was in prison. Turns out he'd been forcing her to sleep with other men that paid him for it. That's why the other two boys didn't look like Paul. Anyway, one night my mum had refused to sleep with someone, said she was in too much pain from other nights. Paul shoved her and she fell down the stairs, cracked her skull on the corner of a shoe cupboard. Ended up in a home with severe memory loss...She doesn't even know who I am." Kelly fell quiet, the label of her bottle lay around her feel in tatters. "And as for being on the streets...My aunt didn't really like the fact that I stayed out late and drank alcohol. Nor did she like the fact that I had male friends. She was very religious so I left and lived rough for four months. Then Dave found me and took me in."  
"Kell, I'm sorry." Ed grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
She looked up and smiled. "It's alright. It's in my past...I focus on the future. And boys...The future is bright."


End file.
